Abuela Swan
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez leyeron que Stephenie Meyer mencionara a la abuela de Bella? Porque yo no, entonces ¿qué sucede cuando ésta va de visita a la casa de Bella y se encuentra con un familiar cabello cobrizo y unos ojos dorados que le robaban el sueño de joven?
1. ¿Viene la abuela?

**Edward Pov.**

Bella estaba hablando animadamente con su abuela, por lo que yo intentaba por todos los medios posibles no escuchar nada, ya que no quería ser un entrometido, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil ya que mis oídos vampíricos lo captaban todo.

_-¿Los extraño tanto, crees que a tu padre le moleste que los vaya a visitar unos días?-._

-No, por supuesto que no le molestará en absoluto- respondió bella a su abuela mientras reía.

_-¡Genial!, hoy mismo haré las reservaciones en el hotel más cercano a su casa-._

-No, no necesitas quedarte en un hotel nos encantaría tenerte aquí-.

_-¿Enserio? ¿Segura que no seré una molestia?_

-Por supuesto que no-.

_-¿Bellita, cariño, cambiando de tema, tienes novio?_- pregunto su abuela con un tono pícaro en la voz.

-Sí, si tengo- respondió mientras me miraba intensamente y si pudiera me hubiera sonrojado al saber que estaba hablando de mí con su abuela.

_-Estupendo me encantaría conocerlo, conociéndote de seguro es muy guapo e inteligente-_ bella solo se limito a soltar una risitas nerviosas mientras me miraba.

-Por supuesto que puedes conocerlo y creo que acertaste en lo de guapo e inteligente- cuando bella dijo eso yo no pude más que acercarme a ella y darle un beso corto en los labios para que pudiera seguir hablando.

_-No puedo esperar a conocerlo, seguro me agradará, bueno bellita me debo ir, tengo mucho que empacar antes del sábado-. _

-Está bien, adiós- se despidió bella, mientras caminaba hacia mí y me abrazaba con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Estoy tan feliz de que mi abuela nos venga a visitar-dijo bella.

-Y yo estaré encantado de conocerla- le dije, causando que ella se separa de mi para poder verme a los ojos con una expresión de ternura y cariño.

-Le encantarás yo lo sé-.

-¿y a quien no le encantaría conocerme?- dije bromeando con ella.

-Es bueno saber que eres _tan_ humilde-me respondió bella remarcando la palabra "tan", a la vez que se paraba de puntillas para besarme.

Así pasaron los días, el día de la llamada fue martes por lo que bella tuvo tiempo para decirle a su padre sobre la visita de su abuela y este encantado de que su madre los fuera a visitar no tuvo ningún problema en dar el sí. Bella al escuchar eso no dudó en pedirle a Alice que la ayudara a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes. Después de cinco horas, una guerra de pintura y muchas bromas, la habitación quedó presentable y ordenada, puesto que ahí había muchas cajas y necesitaba pintura en las paredes también.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo Charlie asomando la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

-¡Que tal Charlie!- le saludo Alice muy emocionada.

-Buenas tardes, Charlie- le respondí yo.

-Qué bonita y ordenada les quedo la habitación de huéspedes, creo que no ha estado así desde hace mucho tiempo- se quedo pensativo Charlie mientras recorría la habitación con los ojos.

-Gracias-dijeron Bella y Alice a la vez, mientras yo reía suavemente.

-Me tengo que ir al trabajo, pero volveré y mañana iremos a recoger a la abuela al aeropuerto-dijo mirando a bella quien asintió estando de acuerdo con el plan.

Eran las tres de la tarde del viernes por lo que salimos de la casa y montándonos en el volvo salimos rumbo a mi casa pues sabía que bella adoraba estar en compañía de su familia vampiro.

La noté algo pensativa en el camino pero decidí dejarlo pasar, de seguro era sobre su abuela.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me baje del auto y caminando del lado del copiloto le abrí la puerta a mi bella que sonrojada, como siempre que me mostraba así de caballeroso con ella, salió del auto y antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la entrada de la casa, Alice ya la estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras saltaba haciendo saltar a bella también. Ésta solo me miró con una súplica incrustada en sus ojos y yo la separé de Alice quien me miró divertida, y ya junto a mí pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-¡BELLA!- grito Emmett corriendo a abrazarla con uno de sus abrazos de oso y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola Emmett oso!- le saludo bella mientras le devolvía el abrazo con mucho cariño, riendo por la actitud infantil de Emmett.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Esme con su tono maternal.

-Muy bien gracias Esme- le respondió Bella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Bella- le saludo Rosalie levantando la vista de su revista _Vogue _un instante para saludar a Bella que la miraba sorprendida ya que casi nunca la saludaba.

-Hola- se limitó a saludar Bella aún sorprendida.

-¿Dónde están Jasper y Carlisle?- preguntó Bella buscando con la mirada a mi hermano y a mi padre.

-Salieron de caza, deberían volver en unas cuantas horas-le respondió Esme.

-Ohh-dijo Bella.

-Bella, me contaron que tu abuela vendrá- le dijo Emmett a Bella con una sonrisa de niño chiquito.

-Si Emmett- le respondió Bella sin entender que cuál era el punto de Emmett.

-¿Puedo conocerla? Juro por mi Jeep que no le haré ninguna broma… Porfis!-dijo a la vez que ponía una carita de cordero degollado.

-Claro, de hecho he estado pensando en traerla aquí para que los conozca a todos- le respondió Bella viendo a todos.

-¡Genial!, si es como tú, ¡será estupendo tenerla aquí!- dijo Emmett abrazando a Bella y dando saltitos tipo Alice aún con Bella en brazos.

-¡Edward!- gritó mi nombre, y yo que estaba riéndome sin parar reaccioné y bajé a Bella de los brazos de Emmett notando como se tambaleaba un poco por el mareo.

Después de esa charla con Emmett y su aparente emoción por conocer a la _genial_ abuela de Bella, decidimos subir a mi habitación y recostándonos en el sillón, con las notas de _Claire de Lune_ de fondo sentíamos la paz y la serenidad puesto que no se escuchaba ningún ruido por parte de mi familia.

Bella y yo estábamos sentados cada uno en su propio mundo, sumidos en un silencio cómodo de esos que casi nunca puedes tener pero que yo siempre tenía cuando mi bella estaba conmigo.

-¿Y cómo es tu abuela?- le pregunte a Bella mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- Es cómo Alice, ya sabes, muy hiperactiva y alegre, está algo loca, pero en el buen sentido, adora hacer bromas como a Emmett y ahora que lo pienso es muy maternal como Esme y responsable como Carlisle-.

-¡Vaya! Parece que tiene mucho en común con mi familia- le dije a Bella.

-Sí, es muy cariñosa, la quiero tanto…-dijo Bella muy pensativa mientras comenzaba a sollozar entre mis brazos.

-Lo sé, pero mañana la verás y todo estará bien-le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

Después de que Bella se tranquilizara, me miró con una mirada nerviosa y yo no entendí que le ocurría.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté poniéndome nervioso yo también.

-No-me respondió muy tranquila.

-¿Te sucede algo?¿Necesitas agua, comida, aire fresco?¿Estás enferma? Porque si es así puedo llamar a Carlisle y él vendrá en unos minutos-dije algo asustado.

-No, necesito decirte algo, pero tienes que estar más cerca-dijo Bella muy nerviosa, a la vez que yo me acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Más cerca Edward-dijo y cuando creí que ya no podría estar más cerca de ella, acercó sus labios a los míos, pero antes de tocarlos se detuvo y me miró a los ojos con ese amor infinito que ella sentía por mí y que sólo podría ser comparado por el que yo sentía por ella.

-Te amo-dijimos al mismo tiempo besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo sé que en un momento se escuchó un gran estruendo en la puerta.

-Edward suelta a mi hermanita en este momento si no quieres que derrumbe la puerta-dijo Emmett en tono muy serio.

-Déjanos en paz-le grite de vuelta a Emmett.

-¡Edward!-ahora era Alice la que golpeaba la puerta con su puño.

-Si no salen ahora Charlie se molestará y castigará a Bella una semana por romper su toque de queda-dijo la pequeña duende.

A regañadientes nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación esquivando olímpicamente los comentarios de Alice y las bromas de Emmett. Y antes de irnos nos despedimos de mi familia y salimos por la puerta camino al volvo.

Después de un silencioso camino de vuelta a casa de Bella, le ayudé a bajarse del auto y después me despedí de ella con un beso.

Bella Pov.

Luego de ver a Edward alejarse en su auto, entré a mi casa sabiendo que él sólo iría a estacionar su auto y estaría en mi habitación cuando yo fuera a ella.

-Hola papá- le dije al verlo, como ya era costumbre, frente al televisor viendo un partido de fútbol.

-Hola Bella, no te preocupes por la cena, pedí una pizza-.

-Genial, entonces me iré a mi habitación-.

-Buenas noches-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- y acto seguido volteo a ver de nuevo la pantalla.

Comencé a subir las escaleras y cuando entré a mi habitación Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola cariño-le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Nunca me aburriré de besarte Bella Swan-me respondió con otro beso.

-Lo sé-respondí riéndome.

-Tonta Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me paré de la cama todavía riendo cuando escuché a Edward decirme con tono curioso.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-A tener mi _momento humano_-le dije mientras volteaba y agarraba un pijama entrando al baño.

Después de unos minutos de relajación bajo el agua caliente, decidí que ya era suficiente por lo que salí de la ducha me vestí, sequé mi cabello y lo agarré en una coleta. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con un Edward tumbado en mi cama viendo al techo, pero al darse cuenta de mi presencia levanto la cabeza y me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita.

Luego de meterme en la cama y dejar a Edward arroparme, me dedique a escuchar esa nana que Edward había compuesto para mí hace mucho tiempo. Rápidamente el sueño se apoderó de mis sentidos y me quedé profundamente dormida sonriendo feliz por la visita de mi abuela.

¡Hola! Ésta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste mucho… dentro de unos días estará publicado el segundo capítulo y podrán ver la reacción de la abuela al conocer a Edward.

¡Espero que dejen Reviews!


	2. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

No entendía nada, estaba en un bosque, muy parecido al de Forks pero, con algo que no pude identificar, algo diferente.

-Edward-escuché una voz detrás de mí que me sonaba muy familiar pero que no podía reconocer.

-Edward-cuando me voltee me encontré a una joven sentada en un tronco detrás de mí dando me la espalda.

-Edward, ahí estás-dijo la joven con una voz divertida.

Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, Edward estaba caminado hacia esa joven muy tranquilamente y sentándose a su lado le dijo algo con voz preocupada.

-Eli, esto es peligroso para ti-

Quería seguir escuchando pues esa frase se me hacía familiar, cómo si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, pero de pronto sentí algo que me jalaba hacia atrás y en un momento vi todo negro.

A la mañana siguiente intenté recordarme de lo que había soñado la noche anterior pues algo me decía que era muy importante, pero por más que intentaba recordar no lograba más que ver un bosque y a una joven sentada en un tronco. Decidí no darle importancia por el momento pues ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más adelante. Sentí a Edward abrazarme por la cintura y soltando una risita suave, me acurruque más a él.

-Bella, ¿estás despierta?-me preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-No-le dije a lo que él sólo respondió con una risa.

-Tienes que levantarte-me dijo riendo todavía.

-No quiero-dije como a una niña chiquita que la obligaban a ir a la escuela.

-Bella, tu abuela viene hoy y tienen que ir a recogerla en unas cuantas horas-dijo y no se necesitó más para que yo saltara de la cama y me fuera directo al baño para ducharme.

Me vestí y salí del baño en tiempo record por lo que Edward sólo me miraba intentando contener una carcajada.

-Veo que estás muy emocionada-me dijo desde la cama.

-Sí, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si hoy es el día en el que ella conocerá a mi perfecto novio vampiro, aunque ella no lo sepa-dije.

-¿Y quién es ese, si se puede saber?-dijo con un falso tono molesto

-Ohh, no sé, sólo el más guapo, caballeroso y perfecto chico de toda la historia. Deberías conocerlo, de seguro se llevarían bien-dije bromeando un poco con él.

-Me encantaría conocerlo y decirle que tiene suerte de tener una novia tan linda cómo tú-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Si supiera que estoy contigo se pondría muy celoso

-No me importa, luego lidiaré con las consecuencias-dijo acortando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

Estábamos en eso cuando él se separó de mí y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte muy curiosa.

-Charlie está abajo y supongo que quieren tener un momento a solas antes de ir por tu abuela, pero no te preocupes volveré para conocerla en un par de horas-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien

Luego despedirme de él, bajé a desayunar muy emocionada, encontrándome a Charlie sentado en la mesa con un plato de cereal enfrente leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días-me dijo levantando la vista del periódico.

-Buenos días- le respondí mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para prepararme un plato de cereal como el de Charlie. Cuando acabé me fui a sentar junto a él para comenzar a comer.

-¿Nerviosa?-me preguntó Charlie mirándome expectante.

-No te imaginas cuanto-pensé en Edward y si le agradaría a mi abuela o no.

-Después de desayunar podremos ir a recogerla al aeropuerto-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-le respondí igualmente con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de desayunar y luego de cepillar mis dientes, bajé sólo para encontrarme con un Charlie dentro de la patrulla, pero luego de una pequeña discusión con Charlie sobre porque no era bueno ir a recoger a tu madre al aeropuerto en una patrulla de policía, decidimos ir en mi camioneta.

Llegamos justo a tiempo puesto que estaban anunciando que el vuelo donde venía mi abuela estaba llegando. Luego de unos minutos de espera, vimos mucha gente entrar con sus maletas cada una y buscando entre todo ese gentío de personas encontramos nuestro objetivo, una mujer de estatura promedio y cabello blanco abrigada con un saco color beige que le quedaba muy bien, intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud.

-¡Abuela! ¡Mamá!-gritamos Charlie y yo al mismo tiempo que levantamos la mano para que la abuela lograra localizar a los dueños de esas voces.

Luego de que nos visualizara, salió corriendo en dirección a nosotros y dándonos un abrazo a cada uno se separó y nos vio con mucha alegría.

-¡Charlie! ¡Bellita!, los he extrañado tanto-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Nosotros también abuelita-le dije muy feliz de al fin tenerla junto a mí.

-¿Bellita, dónde está ese novio tuyo?-me preguntó mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscándolo.

-No pudo venir, pero prometió ir a la casa para conocerte, está muy emocionado.

-Yo también, espero con ansias conocer al hombre capaz de entrar el corazón de Isabella Swan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Charlie tomaba sus maletas en sus manos y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes, no te pierdes mucho-dijo Charlie demostrando que aún no le agradaba Edward.

-¿Está en su papel de padre sobreprotector?-me susurró la abuela en un momento que Charlie no nos prestaba atención.

-Sí, está así desde que lo conoció-le dije riendo.

-Típico de Charlie, cuando sus hermanas tenían novio él se la pasaba interrogándolos, aunque ellos sólo reían pues era un niño de ocho años quien los sentaba en el sillón de nuestra sala y con una cara muy seria los les hacía preguntas como si fuera el padre-dijo riendo.

Me reí mucho después de escuchar eso, podía imaginármelo haciéndoles a los pobres novios de sus hermanas los mismos cuestionarios que le hace y le sigue haciendo a Edward.

Salimos del aeropuerto y cada kilometro que nos acercábamos a la casa yo me ponía más nerviosa por la reacción que tendría mi abuela al ver a Edward.

Cuando llegamos nuestro hogar, Charlie le abrió la puerta a la abuela para luego ayudarla a bajar y sacar sus maletas del auto.

Entramos y la abuela viendo fascinada todos los adornos de nuestra humilde casa, nos sonrió a Charlie y a mí y comenzó a explorar la casa.

-Papá, lleva las maletas a la habitación que será de la abuela estos días-le dije yo viendo a la abuela recorrer la sala, el comedor y la cocina prestando atención a todos los detalles. Él asintió con la cabeza y tomó las maletas para comenzar a subirlas.

Como ya era la hora del almuerzo decidimos ir a un restaurante que era nuevo en el pueblo y según lo que había escuchado era muy rica la comida ahí.

La abuela tenía tantas historias tan divertidas que contar pero hubo una en particular que me dejó con la boca abierta.

-Sí, cuando yo vivía aquí en Forks hace muchos años, antes de conocer a tu abuelo-dijo mirándome-conocí al más guapo y caballeroso chico de la historia en mi escuela, que creo que es la misma a la que tu vas Bellita, era alto, musculoso y de cabello color cob…-pero su relato fue interrumpido por el mesero que llevaba los platos de comida a la mesa.

Mi abuela ya no hablo más del asunto, ya que Charlie comenzó a hablar de su trabajo cuando comenzamos a comer, pero yo tenía que saber más de esa historia.

_Nota Mental: preguntarle a la abuela sobre ese muchacho._

Después de terminar de comer, nos fuimos directo a nuestra casa, eran como las cinco de la tarde y Edward había prometido ir a las seis en punto por lo que le avisé a mi abuela sobre ello.

-¿Abuela?-pregunté buscándola por la casa.

-Aquí estoy Bellita-me dijo asomando la cabeza por la cocina.

-Mi novio vendrá dentro de una hora-le dije intentando que no se me notara el nerviosismo en la voz.

-Qué bien Bellita, ya me comenzaba a preguntar si te había escuchado bien cuando dijiste que él vendría hoy

El resto de la hora mi abuela estuvo preparando una comida especial para Edward, lástima que ella no sabía que él no comería nada.

Justo a las seis en punto, sonó el timbre y yo salí corriendo para abrir la puerta.

En frente de mí se encontraba la perfección hecha hombre luciendo una resplandeciente sonrisa torcida que me dejó atontada por unos momentos.

-Hola Bella-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Edward!- le respondí lanzándome a sus brazos y plantándole un beso en los labios que fue muy bien recibido –Ven conmigo te presentaré a mi abuela

Entramos a la sala y observamos como Charlie se acercaba con resignación a saludar a Edward puesto que a él no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Muchacho-le dijo Charlie con cara neutra

-Señor Swan-le respondió Edward con el mismo tono de voz que Charlie

-Abuela-llamé a mi abuela para que fuera a reunirse con nosotros

-Aquí estoy Bellita ¿ya llegó ese novio tuyo?-preguntó secándose las manos con un delantal que traía puesto pero que se quitó inmediatamente al entrar a la sala.

-Abuelita, él es…

-Edward Cullen-respondió mi abuela en estado de shock viendo a mi novio con detenimiento

-Amm, sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?-le preguntó Edward muy confundido

-Soy Eli Swan-y en ese momento sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

Ese nombre… Eli Swan, Eli Swan, Eli Swan… se me hacía muy familiar… ya lo había escuchado antes… Eli Swan… y cómo si un foco se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza me dí cuenta de dónde lo había escuchado…

**Flashback**

_Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, Edward estaba caminado hacia esa joven muy tranquilamente y sentándose a su lado le dijo algo con voz preocupada._

_-Eli, esto es peligroso para ti-_

**Fin Flashback**

¿Mi abuela y Edward ya se conocían? ¿De dónde? Tenía que averiguar definitivamente que estaba pasando y cómo que me llamo Bella Swan que lo haré… ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de ver cómo mi abuela se desmayaba cayendo en los brazos de Charlie, quién estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparla.

-¿Abuela?-voltee a ver a Edward y me di cuenta que tenía el seño fruncido y miraba a mi abuela cuidadosamente-¿Edward?

-Lo lamento Bella, pero debo irme, te llamo en luego-dijo y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta principal dejándome con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!… ¡Gracias por sus Reviews y espero recibir muchos más! Agradezco a xQx-abi-sara-xx, a tamini y a anónimo por sus Reviews… Sé que está algo confuso pero ya verán la razón de todo esto... sigan leyendo!<p> 


	3. Secretos Ocultos

_**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus lindos Reviews! Sé que están ansiosos por saber más sobre la abuela Swan y cómo conoció a Edward, pero antes sólo les advierto que este capítulo está algo emotivo así que si no les gusta eso, no les recomiendo leerlo… Pero si ese no es su caso ¡Adelante! ¡Espero lo disfruten! **_

**Bella Pov.**

Después de lo sucedido en mi casa, Edward me había estado evitando, eso me dolía mucho, debo admitirlo, pero lo que más me dolía era cuando le preguntaba sobre el asunto y él sólo me respondía con una sonrisa y me decía "No es nada importante Bella". Muchos de los días que siguieron a ese incidente Alice era quién me recogía para ir al instituto y no Edward como siempre.

Intenté sacarle información a ella también. Incluso le dije que iríamos de compras y que la dejaría comprarme todo lo que ella quisiera si me decía que ocurría, pero nada funcionó y yo sólo logré que Alice me arrastrara hacia el centro comercial en un intento de "olvidar" el asunto.

Por otro lado mi abuela estaba en las mismas. Se mantenía pensativa la mayoría del tiempo y cuando le preguntaba que sucedía ella respondía "No puedo hablar sobre el asunto Bellita, quizá mañana". Todos los días era la misma respuesta, esto me estaba volviendo loca… sino hacia algo inmediatamente juro que lo estaría en poco tiempo.

Estábamos en la cafetería comiendo cuando yo le hice la misma pregunta que le hacía todos los días, consiguiendo la misma respuesta de todos los días. Pero hoy iba a ser diferente, hoy iba a lograr que Edward me dijera algo.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sucede entre mi abuela y tú?

-No es importante Be…-no, hoy no iba a permitir que me respondiera con lo mismo.

-¡Edward!-le grité harta de su actitud evasiva-¡no puedes seguir diciéndome que no importa! ¿Has visto a mi abuela? ¡Está pensativa casi todo el tiempo y no puedo hablar con ella porque tiene la misma actitud que tú!-solté todo lo que tenía que decir y no me importó ni lo más mínimo que todos los Cullen me estuvieran viendo con sorpresa.

-Bella, no puedo…-yo ya sabía la que diría "_no puedo hablarte de esto por ahora"_, pero yo lo interrumpí pues no pensaba tolerar otra negativa de su parte

-¡No me digas que no me lo puedes decir Edward! ¡Por favor! Ella es mi abuela y tu mi novio, sino hay algo que me incumbe es esto…

-Bella, lo siento tanto…-me dijo con una mirada triste que logró bajar mi nivel de rabia.

-¿Me lo contarás?-le dije en susurro que sabía él escucharía perfectamente.

-Bella…-me miró a los ojos y pude leer en esos hermosos orbes dorados que no me lo contaría.

Molesta me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida, pero Edward me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo.

-Bella, sólo necesito que me dejes pensar sobre el asunto-me dijo claramente herido, pero yo no le iba a permitir que me escondiera algo de tal magnitud.

-Edward, si lo que quieres es tiempo, yo te lo daré con gusto pero no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como mi abuela y tu sufren por algo que yo desconozco…-le dije odiándome por cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Edward no me respondió nada y yo lo tomé como su respuesta silenciosa de que seguiría en secreto lo que sea que fuera tan importante. Decepcionada le dije mis últimas palabras a Edward.

-Piensa en lo que te dije y cuando quieras decírmelo ahí estaré Edward, pero por ahora creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo-le dije llorando.

Edward siguió en la misma posición y yo salí de la cafetería llorando a mares sin poder contenerme.

Me subí a mi auto y cuando estaba por salir, vi por última vez la cara de Edward, quién sollozaba recostado a una pared.

Los días siguientes parecía un zombie, sólo salía de mi habitación para ir al instituto y comer pero para nada más. Solía pasármela llorando por horas y horas lamentándome por haber hecho lo que había hecho y por no tenerle más paciencia a Edward.

En el instituto, Alice intentaba hablarme constantemente, pero yo solo podía responderle con un "Hola Alice" "Adiós Alice", pues su mera presencia me recordaba a Edward.

En el almuerzo, me sentaba sola en una mesa vacía pues me era muy difícil ver a Edward. A veces Alice o Emmett me hacían compañía y me elevaban el humor un poco, pero sólo un poco y me sentía mejor. Pero cuando llegaba a mi casa siempre era lo mismo, me encerraba en mi habitación, ponía la música al volumen máximo y me dedicaba a estudiar el techo o a leer. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba llorando con la música ocultando mis sollozos.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde mi rompimiento con Edward cuando escuché un crujido en mi ventana. Voltee a ver asustada pues nadie había entrado por ahí desde lo de Edward.

-¿Bella?- me dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-…-

-¿Puedo pasar?-me dijo con una voz herida y cansada

-Eso depende

-¿De qué?-me preguntó curioso

-¿Me dirás lo que sucede?

-Sí-me dijo susurrando

-Puedes pasar-le dije incorporándome en la cama para quedar sentada.

-Bella, necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que acabe ¿Entiendes?-yo sólo le respondí asintiendo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, casi 70 años atrás cuando vivíamos aquí en Forks, y estudiábamos en el mismo instituto en el que estudiamos ahora…-me dijo pensativo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No todo era como es ahora, las cosas eran más difíciles y complicadas

-Había una muchacha joven, era un año menor que mis hermanos y que yo, que era _rara_, pues simplemente no hay otra palabra para describirla, era _rara_

_-_Un día comenzó a actuar más raro de lo normal y empezó a controlar todo lo que ocurría en la escuela, nadie hacia nada al respecto pues todos parecía estar como hechizados y sólo mis hermanos y yo no lo veíamos como la niña tierna que todos creían que era.

_-_Los muchachos cayeron bajo sus encantos y ella tenía a todos los profesores bajo su control, pues según ellos era tan adorable que se merecía tener todo lo que quisiera.

-Pero mis hermanos y yo no caímos en sus redes y eso la molestó

-¿Qué la hacía tan especial?-le pregunté a Edward

-Sus ojos

-¿Sus ojos?-le pregunté confundida

-Eran unos hechizantes ojos color morado que podían lograr que cualquier persona obedeciera sus órdenes-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Entiendo-le dije incitándolo a continuar su relato.

-Entonces el hecho de que no cayéramos en su encanto, la molestó tanto que un día se nos enfrentó y le gritó a todos lo que éramos en realidad, unos vampiros viviendo entre humanos.

-Mi familia pensó inmediatamente en huir, pero yo sabía algo que mi familia no…-dijo cortando el relato para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Y qué era?-le pregunté al ver que no continuaba.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de querer saber esto?

-Sí Edward, quiero saberlo ¿Qué era lo que tú sabías que tu familia no?

-Su punto débil

-¿Y cuál era?

-Una persona, la única capaz de enfrentarla, pues ni nosotros podíamos hacerlo.

-¿Quién?

-Elizabeth Swan, su hermana y… mi novia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora ya sabemos cómo se conocieron la abuela de Bella y Edward. Supongo que muchas se esperaban un romance entre ellos y a las que lo pensaron ¡Muy bien! ¡Acertaron! Si, ellos eran novios... <em>

_¿Alguna de ustedes lloró? Porque yo estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando Bella rompió con Edward._

_Cuéntenme que les pareció el capi y si tengo que mejorar algo de la historia o si está bien así… ¿__**creen que logremos llegar hasta los 15 Reviews para que publique el otro capi? ¡Porfis! yo sé que así va a ser y cuando eso suceda yo les daré con gusto la continuación…**_


	4. Llegando a casa

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Elizabeth Abigail Swan, soy la orgullosa madre de dos hombres y una mujer, todos exitosos; y la maravillada abuela de una adorable niña de parte de mi querido hijo Charlie.

Estoy tan emocionada, pues al fin volveré a ver a mi nieta Bella-pensé con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a empacar todas mis pertenencias en una pequeña maleta color lila.

¡Y me dijo que me presentaría a su novio! ¡No puedo creerlo! Pues mi pequeña Bellita nunca había aceptado la oferta de ningún muchacho de su edad, siempre rechazaba cortésmente las constantes invitaciones. Nunca creí ver el día en el que conocería al joven merecedor del corazón de Isabella Swan…

De seguro es un muchacho gentil, caballeroso, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello suave, pianista, ojos impresionantes… ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser que otra vez lo haga!

Desde que murió mi esposo hace unos meses mi mente ha estado divagando y trasladándome hacia un pasado doloroso que quedó sepultado en el rincón más profundo de mi mente.

¡No puedo permitirme volver a pensar en eso! Por más que quisiera que eso no hubiera ocurrido nunca, si ocurrió y tengo que afrontar las consecuencias.

Mi viaje a Forks sólo me iba a causar una ola de recuerdos y tristezas, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero todo sea por abrazar a mi nieta que no he visto en tantos años.

Mi sufrimiento no tenía por qué ser trasladado hacia mi nieta, ella no tenía nada que ver, probablemente ella no tenga ni la menor idea de lo peligroso que es el mundo allá fuera, de lo que se sentía que nadie pudiera protegerte, solo una persona; esa persona que ha sido la causa de que tantos recuerdos me invadan la mente en estos últimos meses, y aún más considerando que me dirigía al lugar que presenció todas mis desgracias infantiles y mis amores y desamores adolescentes.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando sino pasadas las dos horas de divagar y divagar por los paisajes de un bosque completamente verde que fue testigo y víctima de la locura de una pobre niña de ojos color morado…

_**Flashback**_

_¡Hermana, por Dios! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le dije a mi loca hermana que intentaba tirar un inocente árbol con sus inexistentes "poderes"._

_-¡No te acerques más! ¡Tu aura me lastima!- me dijo cerrando los ojos y haciéndome una clara señal de que me alejara lo más posible de ella._

_Ella me repetía lo mismo cada vez que ella practicaba su "magia", pues decía que mi "aura" o no sé qué tontería era negativa y oscura… que ella simplemente no podía estar cerca de mí._

_Mi hermana se auto-denominaba una "hechicera". Muchas veces incluso casi le creí, pues sus trucos de hipnosis eran cada vez más convincentes… pero nunca confié en ello realmente, así que sólo me di la media vuelta y me fui por donde vine._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Luego de esa animada charla con mi Bellita, me había dedicado a hacer mis maletas y ahora que había acabado me había sumergido en esa terrible soledad que me invadía desde que mi adorado esposo nos dejó hace ya tanto tiempo, aunque sólo sean unos meses, se sienten como si fueran años.

Decidí que aunque pareciera algo masoquista tenía que ver esa caja que tenía guardada desde hace tantos años y que no he abierto desde _el incidente. _

Con esa mentalidad me dirigí hacia el ático y levanté una tabla del suelo que estaba al fondo de ese oscuro lugar.

Lo primero que vi fue una linda araña que trabajaba arduamente en su pequeña telaraña, por eso lamenté el hecho de que para alcanzar mi objetivo tuviera que arruinar su trabajo, pero era necesario.

Cuando me deshice de la telaraña, pude ver una pequeña caja de madera muy bien conservada aguardando durante todos estos años por ser abierta. La tomé entre mis manos y salí de ese horrible lugar que a decir verdad me daba miedo.

Me fui directo a mi habitación y me senté en la cama observando detenidamente la tapadera de la caja por un par de minutos… observando la hermosa frase tallada a mano con su esplendorosa caligrafía:

"_**E**__**2 **__**forever"**_

Los minutos lentamente se volvieron horas mientras pasaba mis dedos una y otra vez sobre la frase que él había tallado en nuestra primera _cita,_ pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era de noche y estaba sentada viendo la caja en la oscuridad.

Me decidí y lentamente, como si temiera que algún tipo de monstruo me fuera a saltar a la cara, levanté la tapa e inmediatamente comencé a llorar al ver una a una las fotografías de aquellos momentos tan felices cuando _él_ me amaba o por lo menos fingía amarme.

Había fotografías de todas clases: sonriendo, jugando en la nieve, abrazándonos, corriendo en el bosque… y cada una me traía un recuerdo diferente y más emotivo que el anterior.

Las lágrimas salían sin control por lo que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando en un momento mis ojos se rindieron y se cerraron completamente creando así el mágico mundo de los sueños.

_Estaba a la orilla de un lago, un muy hermoso lago, cristalino como ninguno y desde mi posición se podían ver los peces nadando felices pues no había contaminación que se los impidiera. Cuando me di la vuelta separando mis ojos del esplendoroso lago, pude visualizar mi casa, hecha completamente de madera, con un pequeño porche __**(N/A: es como una pequeña entrada a la casa)**__ rodeado de una cantidad asombrosa de flores de muchísimos colores y estilos. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido rosado por debajo de las rodillas y el cabello peinado una cola baja, mi apariencia juvenil me decía que probablemente en ese momento tenía unos catorce años._

_¡Hermana!-escuché a alguien gritar desde el interior de la casa._

_-¡Hermana!-y acto seguido pude ver a una adorable niña de aproximadamente seis años y ojos azul oscuro aproximándose hasta mi posición con los brazos abiertos._

_Gustosa la recibí y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos comenzamos a dar vueltas, hasta que me gritó que parara o ella vomitaría._

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Mi truco te encantará, puedo hacer desaparecer una pelota-me dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos._

_-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?-y cuando dije eso ella saltó de la emoción y comenzó a aplaudir muy feliz mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba hacia la casa._

_Nuestra casa no era muy grande, desde la puerta lo primero que se podía ver eran la escaleras y al lado izquierdo la sala familiar, al lado derecho estaba el comedor y más al fondo la cocina. Detrás de las escaleras estaba la puerta hacia el patio trasero._

_Subimos las escaleras corriendo y me guió directo a su habitación._

_-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó tratando de sonar seria, pero soltando unas pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando._

_-Sí, ¡sorpréndeme!_

_-Muy bien-dijo poniéndose seria-para mi primer truco, sólo usaré un trozo de tela común y corriente y está pequeña pelota-dijo levantando la pelota y la tela con sus pequeñas manos y hablando como un verdadero mago._

_Comenzó el truco cubriendo la pelota con la tela y sacando una pequeña varita mágica de su bolsillo tocando la pelota tres veces y diciendo unas palabras algo raras._

_Inmediatamente el bulto que representaba la pelota ya no estaba y yo me encontraba tan sorprendida que solo le atiné a aplaudir y a esbozar una sonrisa._

_-¿Y dónde está la pelota?-le pregunté muy curiosa._

_-En tu bolsillo-me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Cuando revisé mi bolsillo, ¡Ahí estaba!, no podía creerlo cómo había sido posible que ella hubiera hecho ese truco…_

_-¡Eso fue genial!-le dije un poco aturdida-¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-me dijo feliz, pero cuando la vi detenidamente a los ojos, me di cuenta que ya no eran completamente azules, sino que habían adquirido una tonalidad morada._

_-¿Pero qué…?-le iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero comencé a escuchar un molesto ruido, que al parecer mi hermana no escuchaba pero que yo sí…_

Entonces desperté, me di cuenta que el molesto ruido era el despertador que yo había puesto porque hoy tomaría un avión a las nueve de la mañana que se dirigiría a Forks, Washington el lugar de mis momentos más felices y más tristes…

Tomé una ducha relajante y me vestí con la ropa que creí más apropiada para un lugar tan húmedo y frío como lo era Forks. También guardé algo de dinero y me coloqué mi saco color beige que me había regalado mi hijo Thomas la navidad pasada.

Peiné lo mejor que pude mi blanco cabello, pero eso era una misión imposible puesto que es una maraña incorregible…

Llamé a un taxi y me senté cómodamente a esperar que llegáramos al aeropuerto. En un santiamén llegamos y yo tomé mis maletas con la ayuda del taxista dirigiéndome a recoger mis boletos y esperar que llamaran para que mi vuelo fuera abordado.

Luego de unos quince minutos de espera, al fin llamaron a mi vuelo y luego de dejar mis maletas en la barra, me dirigí a la puerta que me habían indicado los amables jóvenes que trabajaban ahí.

Abordé mi vuelo y esperé diez minutos a que despegara quedándome yo instantáneamente dormida.

Me desperté pues escuché al capitán avisar por megáfono que habíamos aterrizado en Forks y que agradecía por elegir esa compañía de vuelo y todo eso. No recuerdo haber soñado nada en ese momento por lo que no le di mucha importancia.

Cuando bajé del avión escuché a una voz que avisaba que mi vuelo acababa de llegar a Forks. Me dirigí a la barra y tomé mis maletas caminando a la salida pues supuse que ahí estarían Bellita y Charlie.

-¡Abuela! ¡Mamá!-escuché a un par de conocidas voces gritarme desde atrás de la multitud, imposibilitándome la visión. Sólo podía ver una par de manos levantadas, por lo que seguí caminando hacía ellas y por fin llegué a mi objetivo.

Mi hijo y mi nieta estaban ahí parados con una sonrisa y cuando estuve frente a ellos les di un abrazo a cada uno con una sonrisa.

-¡Charlie! ¡Bellita!, los he extrañado tanto-dije con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también abuelita-escuché a Bella hablar muy feliz.

-¿Bellita, dónde está ese novio tuyo?-le pregunté mirando de un lado a otro en un inútil intento por encontrarlo.

-No pudo venir, pero prometió ir a la casa para conocerte, está muy emocionado.

-Yo también, espero con ansias conocer al hombre capaz de entrar el corazón de Isabella Swan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Charlie tomaba mis maletas en sus manos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida con nosotras justo detrás.

-No te preocupes, no te pierdes mucho-dijo Charlie en su plan de padre protector.

-¿Está en su papel de padre sobreprotector?-le susurré a Bellita con una sonrisa mientras Charlie no nos escuchaba.

-Sí, está así desde que lo conoció-escuché a Bella decirme.

-Típico de Charlie, cuando sus hermanas tenían novio él se la pasaba interrogándolos, aunque ellos sólo reían pues era un niño de ocho años quien los sentaba en el sillón de nuestra sala y con una cara muy seria los les hacía preguntas como si fuera el padre-dije riendo.

Bella se rió mucho de eso mientras salíamos y nos subíamos al auto. Luego de unos minutos de bromas y charlas, me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la pintoresca casa Swan y Charlie me ayudaba a bajar para luego sacar mi maletas del auto.

Cuando entre no pude evitar recorrer la casa con la mirada, ¡era hermosa! No muy extravagante, ni tampoco muy simple, era neutra, ¡cómo Suiza! Sí, lo sé no tiene nada que ver Suiza pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Voltee a ver a Charlie y a Bella sonriéndoles para luego darme la vuelta y explorar el resto de la casa.

Escuché a Bella decirle algo a Charlie sobre mis maletas, pero no le presté atención, estaba muy ocupada viendo las diferentes habitaciones y en especial la sala, pues estaba llena de bellas fotografías familiares.

Era la hora de almuerzo por lo que Bellita sugirió un restaurante que le habían recomendado sus amiguitos del instituto.

Me dediqué a contar muchas historias de mi juventud y no sé en qué momento se me salió _su _historia. Por suerte habían llevado la comida haciéndome cortar la historia a la mitad y luego Charlie comenzó a hablar sobre su trabajo como el jefe de policía de Forks, impidiéndome seguir con mi relato. Y yo estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Terminamos de comer y luego de pagar la cuenta nos dirigimos hacia la casa nuevamente. Cuando llegamos me fui a la cocina pues quería preparle un rico pastel al novio de Bella, sólo esperaba que tuviera suficiente tiempo.

-¿Abuela?-escuché la voz de Bellita en la sala por lo que asomé la cabeza desde la cocina para responderle.

-Aquí estoy Bellita.

-Mi novio vendrá dentro de una hora-¡Estupendo! ¡Entonces si tendré suficiente tiempo para el pastel y algo más!

-Qué bien Bellita, ya me comenzaba a preguntar si te había escuchado bien cuando dijiste que él vendría hoy-le dije con una sonrisa.

Faltaba poco para que dieran las seis en punto y yo ya había terminado todo, sólo quedaba esperar que tocaran el timbre y…-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuché como Charlie lo saludaba sin emoción alguna en la voz, solté unas risitas hasta que escuché a Bella llamarme.

-¡Abuela!

-Aquí estoy Bellita ¿ya llegó ese novio tuyo?-pregunté secándome las manos con el delantal que traía puesto pero que me quité inmediatamente al entrar a la sala.

-Abuelita, él es…-no era posible, no, no y no ¿cómo podía _él_ estar enfrente mío con una sonrisa? Ohh, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era capaz de robarme el aliento en aquellos días…

-Edward Cullen-la corté sin poder creérmelo todavía.

-Amm, sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?-preguntó _él_ muy confundido, algo se rompió en mi interior… _él_ no mereconocía…

-Soy Eli Swan-dije en un intento de explicarme.

No entendía nada, ¿cómo podía estar él aquí? ¿Será posible que lo que dijo mi hermana hace tanto fuera verdad? ¿Él de verdad era el mismo o una descendencia simplemente?

Sólo sé que mi cabeza no aguantó más y vi como todo se volvía negro a mí alrededor.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Aquí otra vez! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, hasta ayer que sentí como se encendía un foquito en mi cabeza… ¡Díganme si les gustó o si tengo que mejorar algo! Los Reviews son mi paga…<p>

¡Gracias a todos los que me ponen en alerta y en favoritos! ¡Es tan lindo ver que alguien está leyendo la historia y que les gusta! ¡Gracias por leerme!


	5. El encuentro

_**EL Encuentro**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados, sólo la trama es mía y nadie está autorizado a traducirla.**_

_-Su punto débil_

_-¿Y cuál era?_

_-Una persona, la única capaz de enfrentarla, pues ni nosotros podíamos hacerlo._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Elizabeth Swan, su hermana y… mi novia._

* * *

><p>-¿Tu novia?- mis oídos debían de haber escuchado mal lo que Edward acababa de decir… ¿mi abuela, novia de Edward? No era posible.<p>

Las lágrimas definitivamente amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero yo no las deje. Simplemente me sentía triste de no haber sido la primera novia de Edward, pero supongo que era predecible, alguien tan perfecto como Edward debió de haber salido con alguien en sus 100 años de existencia.

Busqué en Edward cualquier indicio de que estuviera jugándome una mala broma, pero para mi desgracia no encontré nada.

-Sí, Bella-dijo viendo fijamente el colchón de mi cama.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué mi abuela era la única que podía enfrentarse a esta niña?-dije cambiando de tema para evitar derrumbarme ahí mismo.

-Porque ella me temía-dijo una voz conocida, _demasiado_ conocida, desde la puerta.

-¿Hace cuanto estás ahí?-le pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar la historia del más trágico error de mi vida.

-¿Cuál es ese error?-pregunté sin saber si se refería a Edward o a la niña, voltee a ver a Edward pero él seguía viendo el colchón de mi cama con expresión ausente como si ni siquiera hubiera notado que mi abuela "_su ex novia" _estaba en la puerta.

-Haber desafiado las leyes de la naturaleza…

-¿Pero qué…

-Déjame terminar Bellita-me interrumpió a media frase mientras veía hacia la ventana

-Yo era hija única, tenía ocho años y mi madre me dijo muy emocionada que tendría una hermanita. Cómo cualquier niña normal, obviamente yo me puse muy feliz por ello y comencé a preparar yo sola la habitación que sería de mi hermana.

-Los días pasaron, luego los meses y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el hospital y mi padre estaba muy nervioso paseándose por la sala de espera sin parar ni un minuto.

-Luego de dos largas horas de espera nació mi hermana, ella era una criatura adorable, pero rara, pues cuando nació no lloró y luego de una hora abrió los ojos mostrando unos impresionantes ojos color azul oscuro.

-Mis padres no pudieron más que maravillarse por tan esplendorosa bebé y yo desde ese día supe que mi vida no sería la misma y que ella sería muy especial, quizá en el buen sentido o quizá no.

-Siempre era lo mismo, para cada cumpleaños ella mostraba un especial interés en kits de magia y libros de trucos para principiantes, que luego se convirtieron en libros avanzados.

-Sus trucos asombraban a todo el que la veía, cualquiera estaría satisfecho con eso, pero ella no, ella quería más y más y más… sus trucos favoritos eran los de hipnosis, adoraba practicarlos con cualquier tonto que se le ponía enfrente y cuando los hacía sus ojos se tornaban de un color morado oscuro que daba miedo.

-Muchas veces intento hacerlo conmigo, pero yo nunca se lo permití, ella aprendió a no intentar sus absurdos trucos en mí pues decía que mi aura o no sé qué cosa le daba miedo y no podía estar muy cerca de mí al realizarlos.

-Pronto su magia se volvió negra y sus hechizos de hipnosis fueron transformándose en unos de control mental, yo estaba aterrorizada por ello pero nunca me atreví a decírselo a nadie pues me creerían loca. Aún así y siendo ella muy poderosa, no dejó de temerme, nunca entendí el porqué real de eso pero descubrí que era mejor así.

-En el instituto, ella no tenía ninguna amiga, pues literalmente vivía en la biblioteca leyendo más y más libros de magia sin poder saciarse de ellos…

-Mientras más aprendía sus ojos más se iban tornando definitivamente a un escalofriante color morado claro…-no podía creerlo, ¿en verdad existía todo ese asunto de la magia negra y los poderes?, la respuesta a mi pregunta, aunque era bastante obvia al escuchar todo eso, necesitaba oírla desde los labios de Edward, así que interrumpí a mi abuela y me dirigí a Edward.

-¿La magia _real_ existe?-le dije dudosa.

-Sí Bella, existe y es muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas-dijo con la voz ronca.

-¿Mi abuela y tu salieron cómo pareja?-no pude evitar preguntar pues la duda me estaba matando.

Noté que Edward se tensaba a mi lado y cuando vi a mi abuela me di cuenta que ella no había cambiado su rostro para nada, una expresión de seriedad con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Bu…bueno en teoría sí, pero no fue un noviazgo _voluntario_-dijo mencionando la palabra _voluntario_ con un tono extraño, pero lo que más me confundió fue ver a Edward tartamudeando. Eso era nuevo, nunca creí verlo tartamudear, pero por el otro lado eso solo significa que lo que sucedió entre ellos era peor de lo que había pensado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le dije cruzándome de brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

-A qué…-.

Pronto escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte en la parte de debajo de la casa y de repente me sentí que los brazos de Edward que me jalaban hasta una esquina de mi habitación, la más alejada de la puerta, para quedar atrapada entre su espalda y la pared.

-No te muevas-lo escuché decir en un susurro, aunque lo dijo tan bajo que no estuve segura de ello.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le escuché decir a mi abuela muy molesta.

-¿Así recibes a tu querida hermanita que ha estado de viaje por muchos años?

-Tú no eres mi hermana-intente ver por sobre el hombro de Edward y lo que vi fue a una muchacha como de mi edad, de ojos color morado oscuro, y una larga y elaborada trenza de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, habían también muchos broches dorados ubicados en distintos mechones de la trenza. Ella era hermosa, si no tomabas en cuenta su mirada escalofriante podría pasar por una adolescente normal.

-Me hieren tus palabras hermana mía-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

-Mi hermana murió muchos años atrás, en un accidente, ella era dulce y amable, pero sobre todo tenía los ojos de un lindo color azul.

-Ohh, esos ojos, siempre los odie y cuando descubrí que a través de la magia podía deshacerme de ellos lo hice y aquí me tienes con mis ojos color morado.

-Esos ojos eran lo único que tenías en común con nuestros padres y tú los repudiabas con todas tus fuerzas.

-Nuestros padres siempre te quisieron más, por eso hice lo que hice y no me arrepiento-dijo con una voz sombría que me causó un escalofrío.

-Ohh, veo que tienen a una pequeña humana con ustedes-dijo viéndome fijamente causándome otro escalofrío-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna, cambiando su expresión completamente.

-B..Be…Bella-le dije tartamudeando como había hecho Edward unos minutos atrás.

-Bueno querida Bella, ¿sabes lo que tu amado noviecito hacía hace 70 años?-me dijo incitándome pero cuando iba a decir algo un rugido proveniente del pecho de Edward me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle?-dijo Edward gritándole.

-Disculpa Edward pero creo que estoy hablando con Bella, no debes ser tan grosero…

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirle eso a Edward ni tampoco a hablarle a Bella…-dijo mi abuela con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que lo tengo, pues esa muchacha de ahí-dijo señalándome- fue quien arruinó mi vida.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si ni siquiera la conozco!-grité lo más fuerte que pude.

-¿Ohh enserio?-dijo con una expresión furiosa.

-Ella no había nacido para ese entonces, que tu vieras lo que pasaría 70 años en el futuro no es su culpa-dijo mi abuela viéndola fijamente.

-Terminaré lo que empecé hace 70 años-dijo y dio un paso hacia mí.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas pude comprender que estaba sucediendo. Después de que la muchacha dijera eso Edward rugió como nunca lo había escuchado y se lanzó contra ella, pero algo le impidió acercarse mucho y lo hizo retroceder como si se hubiera electrocutado con una alambrada eléctrica. Aterrorizada observe como Edward caía al suelo agarrándose el hombro con una mano y la pierna con la otra e intente acercarme para ayudarlo pero la joven de ojos morados dio otro paso hacia mí, lo que me obligo a quedarme en mi sitio estática.

La muchacha se acercó otro paso, pero esta vez algo la golpeo a ella. Baje la mirada para ver el lugar donde estaba Edward y me sorprendí al ver que él seguía ahí, por lo que sólo quedaba una persona que podía haber hecho eso. Levanté la mirada a mi abuela y lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo.

Ella estaba ahí de pie con los brazos extendidos justo en frente de ella y también con los ojos cerrados, pero algo salía de la palma de sus manos, era como un brillo que se reflejaba justo en el rostro de la muchacha que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con sus brazos frente a su cara.

-¡Por favor no!-gritaba una y otra vez, parecía como si eso la estuviera quemando pues tenía una expresión torturada.

-¡Aléjate de aquí!-le gritó mi abuela abriendo los ojos con una expresión de furia total.

El brillo se detuvo unos segundos, los suficientes como para que ella se levantara de donde estaba tirada, me viera con una mirada que sinceramente me dio mucho miedo, como si me estuviera prometiendo que volvería por mí, y salió por la ventana.

Yo estaba asombrada, nerviosa, asustada y sobre todo enojada por lo que le había hecho a mi Edward. Me encontraba junto a él, ya estaba consciente y lo había recostado sobre mi cama.

-Lo siento-me dijo Edward por milésima vez.

-Yo también-me dijo mi abuela.

-Ambos están perdonados-les dije, mi abuela sonrió pero Edward no lo hizo pues yo tenía los brazos cruzados y él sabía que eso sólo significaba que no estaba del completo satisfecha con lo que sabía. Él me conocía demasiado.

-¿Bella?-me dijo no muy seguro.

-Dije que están perdonados… pero necesito respuestas-les dije muy seria.

-sí, no, para llegar al otro lado, 1.77245…-dijo mi abuela.

¡No puede ser! Esa había sido la misma respuesta que Edward me había dicho hace ya tantos años cuando estábamos en aquel restaurante y me contó que podía leer mentes. Voltee a ver a Edward y me di cuenta que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y que probablemente yo también tenía.

-No quiero saber cuál es la raíz de pi…-le dije a mi abuela.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-me dijo sorprendida, pero yo ya me sabía ese dialogo y la corté.

-Estoy hablando enserio, tienen que decirme exactamente que sucedió hace 70 años-les dije viéndolos a ambos.

-Lo sé Bella, pero antes tenemos que ir a arreglar la puerta de entrada pues Charlie volverá a casa pronto-me dijo viéndome a los ojos Edward.

-¿La puerta de entrada? ¿Qué le sucedió?- dije a la vez que me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ve lo por ti misma.

Cuando llegué al borde de las escaleras, me di cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada estaba totalmente destruida y que habían pedazos de maderas regados por todo el suelo de la entrada.

-¿Cómo lo arreglaremos?-pregunté incapaz de imaginarme como lo haríamos antes de que Charlie volviera, que por cierto sería dentro de… vi el reloj y casi me desmayo al ver la hora…

¡FALTABA MEDIA HORA ANTES DE QUE CHARLIE VOLVIERA!

-Ve a preparar la cena Bellita, nosotros arreglaremos la puerta- no me dio confianza dejar a Edward con mi abuela a solas, no es como si esperara que al salir de la cocina se estuvieran besando ni nada, digo si Edward dijo que no había sido voluntario, eso significa que ellos no querían, pero decidí que era mejor que él estuviera conmigo en todo momento.

-Amm, ¿Edward?-le dije llamando su atención.

-¿Si, mi amor?-me respondió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo, por favor? es que no quiero estar sola…-le dije ruborizándome al instante.

-Por supuesto cariño-me dijo acercándose y abrazándome por la cintura dirigiéndonos a la cocina.

Comencé a preparar la comida que le daría a Charlie cuando llegara a casa con Edward a mis espaldas viéndome y regalándome una sonrisa un poco triste cuando le devolvía la mirada.

-Lo arreglaremos, lo prometo-me dijo de repente con una expresión seria en la cara.

-Lo sé, confió en ti-le dije con una sonrisa que no llegó a mi ojos.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó la cara con ambas manos presionando sus labios con los míos, causando que mi corazón se acelerara. Su beso era desesperado como si temiera que yo me fuera a ir en cualquier instante.

Pero en un momento me comencé a sentir un poco débil, y agarré con fuerza la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrí Edward estaba junto a mí con una expresión preocupada tomándome de la cintura ayudándome a no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Bella?-escuché a Edward decir en algún lugar lejano, aunque en mi estado podría estar hablando a mi oído y yo creería que estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos y lo último que vi fue a Edward sacando un pequeño aparatito de su bolsillo y marcándole a alguien.

-¿Carlisle?

Luego la oscuridad me envolvió.

* * *

><p>¡Lo siento muchísimo! De veras que si! Pero comencé el colegio justo después de publicar el último capi y no he tenido tiempo desde entonces…<p>

Por otro lado **ACEPTO IDEAS PARA EL FIC**! Tengo un bloqueo y necesito ayuda…

¡Ya soy Beta Reader por si alguien necesita ayuda!

¡REVIEWS!


	6. Reunión Cullen, Teorías

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, la historia si es completamente mía y este capítulo se lo agradezco a nekiiithaxh ya que ella lo escribió por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em>Reunión Cullen<em>_, Teorías__  
><em>

**Bella ****Pov****  
><strong>

Me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, era un claro de rosas blancas las cuales parecían desprender su propia luz, el espacio era completamente obscuro, las rosas eran la única luz existente en ese lugar. Sentía un toque suave en mis piernas y pronto me di cuenta que yo misma estaba encima de aquellas peculiares rosas, no sabía cómo había terminado aquí, había un silencio casi embriagador, el cual se vio roto por una distante voz aterciopelada, la cual se unió a un torrente de murmullos que terminaron por  
>perderme.<p>

¿Era así como se sentía Edward con su don de leer las mentes?

Pronto el barullo se me hizo insoportable y termine con las manos en mis oídos en un vago intento de disipar el ruido. Un ruido destacaba entre todos ellos, los gritos de una mujer. Tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que esos gritos… Eran míos.

**Edward Pov**

Luego de que Bella se haya desmayado, llame a Carlisle alarmado, mi ángel estaba entre mis brazos. Carlisle me dijo que Bella debía de ir hacia allá, sin embargo Charlie era otro tema. Eli camino hacia donde estábamos.

-De Charlie me encargo yo, ya le inventare algo, tu vete con Bella de inmediato. Pasare por allí luego.

-Gracias Eli.- Era increíble el parecido de mi ángel con su abuela, sonreí agradecido y me dispuse a llevarme a Bella a casa.

Estaba a pocos metros de la casa y Alice a estaba a nuestro lado con gesto preocupado.

-Edward ¿Qué ocurrió? Lo único que vi fue a Bella lavar los platos y luego desvanecerse.

-Yo tampoco entiendo mucho lo que ocurrió, necesito hablar con todos.

Dicho esto entre a la casa, todos estaban en la sala y Carlisle se acerco a mí con gesto serio.

-Déjame verla Edward.- la deje recostada en el sillón y el comenzó a revisar su pulso entre otras cosas.

-Seguro que se asusto por alguna estupidez y se desmayo de miedo.- Rosalie, siempre Rosalie. Le Gruñí amenazadoramente.

-Cálmense ya chicos ¿Edward, cariño que ocurrió? – Dijo Esme intentando calmar las cosas.

Todos nos sentamos y yo me dispuse a hablar siendo interrumpido por un llamado de celular.

-Edward, Charlie tiene un asunto en su trabajo no llegara hasta mañana, necesito ir hacia allá, ellos deben saber también mi versión.

-Vale, ya se los digo.

Cerré el celular y los mire a todos.

-Era Eli…

-¿Eli? – preguntaron todos a coro extrañados.

-Elizabeth Swan

Un ambiente tenso irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Qué nos quieres decir con eso Edward? – Jasper a estos minutos ya estaba bastante alarmado resultado de la sobrecarga de emociones.

-Ustedes saben lo que ocurrió con aquella mujer, aquella extraña chica de los ojos morados

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Bella? – Alice estaba ya bastante pérdida y cabreada, no estaba acostumbrada a no saberlo todo.

Nuestro dialogo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Elizabeth, la cual maravillada y sonriente saludo a todos por su nombre.

-Vaya Eli, la edad te ha tratado bien ¿Eh? – Emmett, tu pedazo de imbécil…

-No has cambiado en nada Emmett.- le dijo Elizabeth sonriente.

Estábamos todos y en la sala cuando Bella de la nada comenzó a gritar.

-¡Bella! Cariño estoy aquí… calma

-Edward, déjala…- Eli se acerco a Bella y le canto una canción extraña la cual la calmo al instante.

-Vaya… la abuelita Swan es la bomba…

-Cállate ya Emmett…

-Chicos, debemos hablar… Verán… Mi hermana ha regresado.

**Bella Pov**

De pronto una voz resonó entre las demás, una canción en una lengua extraña la cual disipo todas las voces que me atormentaban.

El silencio me abrumo nuevamente y me causo una incertidumbre aplastante.

_¿Cómo saldría de aquí?__  
><em>

Entonces le vi, era Edward, el estaba caminando alejándose de mi.

-¡Edward!

Él no me escuchaba seguía alejándome mientras yo me paraba de aquel claro y veía como él se internaba en la obscuridad.

-¡EDWARD NOOO! – hasta estos momentos luchaba para mover mis pies ante ese peso invisible, como esa sensación de peso en las piernas luego de salir de la piscina.

Corrí hacia el adentrándome en la obscuridad, luchando contra el pánico que me embargaba. Esta situación, Edward alejándose de mí, yo corriendo hacia él sin poder alcanzarlo, esta situación era como mi sueño, sin embargo algo cambio…

Me estampe contra una pared invisible la cual comencé a empujar y golpearla, mis manos ya sangraban y la pared estaba impasible. Edward estaba parado dándome la espalda en el otro lado.

Comencé a llorar de desesperación y seguí golpeando el vidrio, una señal que me alentó a golpear más fuerte fue una fisura creada en aquel cristal.

Logre romper aquella pared y la traspase, recibiendo un peso horrible en mis hombros el cual logro tambalearme. Edward estaba a solo pasos de mi, y con pánico vi como el comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

-¡EDWARD!

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude y alcance su brazo, su níveo brazo tan duro como el granito.

-Edward por favor no te alejes de mi…- él se giro hacia mí, me miro con sus cálidos ojos dorados y su sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

Entonces apareció Jacob al cual también agarre de el brazo.

-¡Jacob!

Una ráfaga tan fuerte hizo que mi agarre se deslizara hasta las manos de ambos.

-¡No! ¡No por favor no me hagas elegir!

Sabía perfectamente que no podría agarrar a ninguno mas, con el dolor más grande en mi alma solté a Jacob el cual desapareció al instante. Edward seguía allí sonriéndome y una ráfaga que logro desprender mis pies de la tierra hizo que solo pudiese agarrarme de sus dedos.

-Edward… no…

Y la última ráfaga hizo que viera como me alejaba nuevamente de él, traspasaba la muralla invisible, la cual se regenero apenas la traspase y me depositaba nuevamente en el claro de rosas.

Mis sollozos llenaban el silencio y de pronto olvide el motivo por el cual lloraba allí en ese instante hablo una voz.

-¿Quién eres?…

-Isabella Swan…

-¿Quién eres?…

-Isabella Swan

-¿Quién eres?…

Seguí escuchando la pregunta y respondiendo por inercia aquella pregunta hasta que el cansancio hizo presa de mi, cada vez me costaba menos responder.

-¿Quién eres?…

-No… No lo sé…

-Tú eres una persona que será la llave de la puerta de Luz…- Luego de esto el claro desapareció para dar con unos conocidos ojos dorados preocupados.

-Bella… - su voz aterciopelada presa de preocupación me embargo.

-Bellita has despertado…

-¿Abuela?

-Si querida estaba hablando con los Cullen…

-¿Qué me paso?

-Estabas desmayada… creo que está a punto de despertar

-¿Despertar?

-Si cariño, tus poderes van a despertar…

* * *

><p>Bueno sé que no he subido hace casi 6 meses pero la inspiración no me vino y ahora tampoco me ha venido, gracias a nekiiithaxh tienen esta actualización así que los agradecimientos van hacia ella… todavía no sé si voy a seguir esta historia, porque la verdad no se me ocurre nada y tampoco les puedo decir… "mañana actualizo" si no es verdad… Sólo quería pedirles que me comprendan y quizá si me mandan ideas pueda pensar en algo, pero sino… bueno veremos cómo va todo y si en algún momento se me ocurre algo…<p>

Pero hasta entonces…

**¡Reviews!**

¡Bye!

Teffistar XD


End file.
